


Hold It Steady

by benjaminrussell



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: A bad call out leads to Eddie being angry at Buck and Buck going home alone for the first time in a long time. He doesn't fault Eddie for his anger, but he is surprised when the other man turns up at his door several hours later...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 352





	Hold It Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Van Horn' by Saint Motel. Title from the same song.
> 
> _Well tell me do you me hate me  
>  Or do you wanna date me  
> It's kinda hard to tell 'cause your eyes are looking crazy  
> So why you coming over  
> Anything but sober_

Buck was decompressing from a difficult shift by watching mindless TV in his apartment, snacking on prawn crackers and trying not to think about much of anything.

They’d had a bad call where it’d soon become apparent that there was no way they’d be able to save everyone stuck in the house, and in an unusual turn of events, it hadn’t been Buck who’d tried to run back into the building when the creaking and groaning indicated the upper floor was about to give way. This time it’d been Eddie who’d been unwilling to accept the fact that they wouldn’t be able to get to the young woman still in there somewhere, and Buck who had his arms wrapped around the other man, holding him back by force. He felt like a hypocrite, given the number of times he’d pulled a dangerous stunt in the line of duty, but he’d also had the uncomfortable feeling of knowing how Bobby and the others must have felt whenever they’d had to watch those stunts. So he figured it was understandable Eddie was mad at him, because that’s how he’d felt at the time, when the adrenaline had still been telling him he could have saved one more person and before the common sense kicked back in. The fact that Eddie had spent the rest of the shift closed off and barely talking to anyone cemented the idea that his best friend was angry at him.

Which was why Buck was sat alone in his apartment, instead of hanging out with Eddie and Chris like normal. Eddie clearly needed space, and Buck was going to ride this new mature streak while it lasted and give it to him.

A loud knocking at the door tugged him out of his thoughts and made him realise he’d failed at the ‘not thinking about what had happened’ part of his plan. His takeout had been delivered a couple of hours ago, and he wasn’t expecting anyone else, so he got up with a slight frown and headed to the door. Glancing through the peephole, he was surprised to see Eddie stood there, glowering. So much for giving him space.

“What’re you doing here?” Buck asked as he opened the door, guessing from Eddie’s demeanour that nothing was wrong. Or well more accurately that Eddie wasn’t bringing bad news.

“We need to talk,” Eddie shot back, brushing past Buck into the apartment and sitting himself unsteadily at the breakfast bar. Buck felt himself gaping because it was clear Eddie was _drunk._ Not completely wasted as he still had all his wits about him, but he’d obviously had enough to drink that Buck really hoped he’d gotten an Uber over.

“Is this about earlier?” Buck asked tentatively, bee-lining for the sink to pour Eddie a glass of water while still watching him out of the corner of his eye. It was very unlike Eddie to drink this much when they had a shift the next day, and especially not midweek, alone.

“Yes. No. Ugh.” Eddie’s reply didn’t help to clarify things at all, and he was staring at Buck with an expression that was almost triggering his fight or flight response. Buck set the glass down on the counter in front of Eddie and watched him back for a few moments in case he elaborated. It didn’t seem like Eddie was going to speak again though, so Buck decided to try lightening the mood a little.

“I can’t tell whether you want to fight me or jump me,” He said, making it sound like a joke even though honestly Eddie’s expression made him look like he was considering either of the two options.

“How about both?” Eddie took a sip of water, expression softening ever so slightly despite looking no less determined. Buck thought he would have choked if he’d been the one with the water, but instead he just blinked in surprise. Okay, Buck had been able to admit to himself for a while that he was attracted to Eddie, and also would be more than happy to take their essentially co-parenting a kid relationship to the next level, but he hadn’t considered that Eddie might feel the same way. Even after he’d recovered from Shannon’s death enough to potentially consider dating again, Eddie had never seemed interested in the idea, always preferring to spend time with his son and/or Buck.

Oh.

Buck was suddenly getting an inkling that maybe he’d been so wrapped up in his own feelings that he hadn’t noticed Eddie had been acting the exact same way.

“I’d much prefer the latter,” Buck belatedly replied, just as Eddie’s expression was beginning to tighten with perceived rejection.

“Although I’m trying not to sleep with anyone until at least the third date nowadays.” He realised he was starting to ramble, brain too focused on replaying Eddie’s last words, and forced himself to stop talking. Eddie continued staring at him for a few moments before his anger seemed to dissipate and his mouth quirked up into an amused smile.

“I think we’ve been on way more dates than that.” Buck couldn’t help a laugh at that, thinking back over the many days out and nights in they’d shared and realising that if it’d been anyone else, he would have definitely classed them as dates. Just with Eddie he’d been too caught up in it all to think about it in a detached way.

“We really have, haven’t we?” Buck grinned at Eddie, finally relaxing now his friend looked like he actually wanted to be there.

“In that case…” He rounded the corner of the breakfast bar and stepped into Eddie’s personal space, twisting the stool so he could position himself between the other man’s legs. Eddie was still watching him intently (smouldering at him, the romance novel he wouldn’t admit he was reading would have said), and Buck couldn’t help himself any longer, leaning down and dragging Eddie into a hungry kiss. Eddie’s hands immediately sought out Buck’s waist, settling there for only a few moments before they pushed Buck backwards so Eddie could slip off the stool and press him against the counter. It felt like he was funnelling all of the emotion from the day into kissing Buck, but Buck couldn’t care less because it was probably the most intense kiss he’d had in his life and it was amazing.

“This isn’t a one off, right?” He pulled away just enough to look Eddie in the eye. Honestly, at this point he’d probably continue regardless, but he’d be much happier tomorrow if it _was_ the start of something new between them.

“No. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for months,” Eddie admitted, before he smirked and ground his hips against Buck, making it obvious he was hard. “And do other things.” Buck knew they’d have to talk about it in the morning, including how Eddie had gone from being angry to wanting to confess his feelings for Buck, but for now it was enough confirmation that they wanted the same thing.

He groaned at the feeling of Eddie’s dick against his, almost pulling Eddie back in for another kiss, before changing his mind and pushing him away instead.

“C’mon, bed now.” He chased Eddie up the stairs to his bedroom, pulling his t-shirt over his head in one smooth move and dropping it on the floor behind him. Eddie’s shirt soon followed, and Buck allowed himself a few seconds to just drink in the sight before tackling him to the bed.

There wasn’t much talking after that.

*

Buck couldn't stop smiling through their shift the next day, even when Hen and Chimney figured out what happened and started teasing them mercilessly. But who could blame him? He suddenly had everything he could ever want.


End file.
